One Magical Night
by Devin M.Moon
Summary: A Bratters one-shot,also featuring Dip, Butters sees Bradley at a party the talk and fluff happens!


One Magical Night

Authors Note: I am so sorry about deleting my other Bratters story. That was the first time I've ever given up on anything before! Not going into details just yet as to why, but here is a one-shot to try to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, Matt and Trey do, however, this is my plot.

I hope you like it

P.S. Please review, even if you don't like tell me how I can improve, I love constructive criticism, and if you fell you are two mean say you like my shoes, however if you review me just to say you like my shoes I will be sad. In addition, Butters is 16 and Bradley is 17.

Enjoy!

**Butters Point of View**

"Oh hamburgers I am late!" oh better hurry, better hurry, have to get my shoes on!

HONK!

"Hurry up Butters god damnit!"

"I'm coming Stan"

Oh I am sorry where are my manners my name is Butters I am 16 years old I am on my way to my first grown up party and I am already late, what are the other fellers goanna think, oh found my shoes.

HONK! "BUTTERS HURRY UP we're going to be late for Token's party!"

"Okay"

(A few minutes and a fall down the stairs later)

"Oh boy! My first grown up party are you as excited as I am! Stan?"

"Yes, Butters now shut up!"

Well twenty minutes later me and Stan arrived at the party Token was throwing as soon we arrived at the party Stan left to be with Kyle so I decided to find Eric!

"Hey Eric!"

"Yo homo, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was invited Eric, it's my first grown up party!" I said proudly

"Ok just because Token doesn't mind hanging out with gays like you doesn't me I will, later!"

"Bye Eric!"

Well Eric out who else is here oh my is that Pip

"Pip what are you doing here I thought you got squashed!"

"Oh I did, but Damien needed a date for this party so here I am!"

"Well it is great to see you!" "Do you want to hang out?"

"Oh Butters I wish I could but I can't Damien needs to show me something"

"Where is he?" I asked

"Here I am" said a deep voice out of nowhere

"Oh my word! Damien you frightened me!"

"Sorry Pippers" he said

"Butters I hope you don't mind if I steal Pip from you for a bit I've gotta show him my huge snake in my pants!" Damien said

"Damien! Not in front of Butters!" Pip shirked

"Sorry Sexy, Bye Butters"

"Good-bye, Butters!"

"Bye fellars!"

"Butters?" Came a voice, I turned around and say a tall boy who was slim and well built, oh hamburgers I can't think another boy is good look-in.

"Uh hello, do I know you from somewhere?"

"From c-amp!"

"Bradley?"

"Y-yes it's me"

"Bradley!" I ran up to hug him it has been awhile since I've seen him and he is my accountabilabuddie after all.

"So how goes it accountabilabuddie" I asked

"Kind of good" Bradley told me "I got out of camp a couple of months ago and I just moved here and Token told me this party was the place to meet so here I am."

"That is fantastic, so do your family not mind you being bi-curious no more?" I asked.

"Well we haven't really talked about it and I doubt they'll ever get used to me being gay but it is there loss." He said

"Your right, but I thought you were bi-curious"

"Well a few months after you left I found out what being bi-curious meant and that didn't apply to me," he said

"What does it mean?" I asked

"Well roughly it means you don't identify as gay, straight, or into both sexes."

After he told me what it meant I felt kind of sad, I mean I was happy I finally truly know what it is I thought I was for years and if I ever asked what it was people just said "You are Butters". I know it sounds wired but I still fell bi-curious but. Now Bradley won't like me no more, because I am not like him.

"Well I finally know what it means," I told him in a sad voice

"Hey why are you so sad" Bradley asked me

"Well I didn't knew what it meant back then"

"I didn't either." Bradley interjected

"You didn't?"

"No, not everyone knows those things at eight to nine years old."

"How did you get in to camp?" I asked

"You first!" Bradley said

"Well my friend Eric came in to my room and told me he had a surprise for me and he told me to close my eyes and get on my knees and close my eyes and after I did that my father came in and I think for some strange reason Eric had his pants down and I think his winner was all funny like and seeing my dad he pulled up his pants and ran out, I never got the surprise Eric intended to give me but my dad told me I was bi-curious and sent me to camp and then I met you."

"Well was Eric sent to camp?" Bradley asked his voice got all mad like and he looked mad. I hope it wasn't cause of me

"Well no but I hope he didn't want to give me anything gross or yucky he always did, but it was a long time ago and a sometime after life got back to normal I decided not to fall for all of his tricks especially when it comes to rule breaking ones." I told him "Hey you want to go outside and talk it getting kind of hot in here?"

"Ok?" Bradley said

**Bradley's Point of View**

Once Butters and I were outside I was able to think, I still can't believe this Eric guy wanted Butters to suck his wiener, ok well I can I mean Butters is so cute alright so he might not be the next Taylor Lautner, but Butters is sweet, funny, cute oh god bad thought, bad thought, dang why is Butters being cute a bad thing. Oh god he just asked a question oh no.

"I sorry Butters but can you repeat yourself."

"I said, how did you get in camp?" he repeated back

"Well I confessed to my ex. best friend that I might like him more than a friend he said he didn't swing that way he laughed in my face then went home. The next day my dad found out, he told me that my friend told his dad and his dad told my dad my dad freaking out sent me to camp to 'cure' me I was there for a year and I met you."

"Wow" Butters said, "Did your dad and ex. friend apologize to you?"

"No, what about what's his name?"

"Eric and no."

"Wow" I said

"However, on the bright side I made a new friend and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't know each other now." Butters told me

"Your right even though I want to kick Eric's butt." I told him

"I want to talk to your dad about what he did wrong." he told me back

"I don't know about you but I want to eat out what do you say?

Oh gosh say yes, say yes

"Yes I would love to" Butters said

**Butters Point of View **

"Here is your order of a double cheeseburger and fries and an order of pasta with breadsticks for your date." the waiter told us

"Date?" I asked

"If you want to." Bradley said

"Thank you" I told the waiter "Date" I told him and laughed

"What's so funny?" Bradley asked

"This is my first date." I told him

"Mine too" he told me

"What is your favorite book?" I asked

(Forty-Five Minutes Later)

After a fun 'Date', I still can't believe I went on a date. My first date! Bradley walked me home

"I had a great time Bradley."

"Me too" he said and then something cool happened he kissed my cheek!

"You missed" I said

"Wha!" he uttered

I decided to kiss him on the lips! I know is a little fast but I like him, his shyness, and his curly hair, and his well he kisses great okay!

**My Point of View **

So Butters and Bradley kissed and had one magical night!

The End

So weather you liked it or hated it remember to review!

So go imagine Damien and Pip doing it and have a good day or night or, ah forget it!

PEACE


End file.
